A variety of media services are accessible on a television screen. Some examples of the media services include Netflix™ media service, Amazon Prime™ media service, and Playstation Vue™ media service, etc. Without subscribing to a cable television network or a satellite television network, users can access the media services with the same speed as that of the cable television network and in a much cost-effective manner.
However, in providing the media services to the television screen, a large number of back and forth communication has to occur between a user and devices involved in providing the media services.